A Few Simple Words
by Aiya
Summary: Hermione thinks about her progression through school and her 'school-girl crush' on her Potions Professor. One-shot.


A hushed sob escaped from the new occupant of the room as she sunk to the floor. What was the use? They didn't understand. How could they? They would never comprehend the pain she went through each and every time.  
  
All those hours spent in the library, slaving away... Did they really believe that she did it just for the 'knowledge?' Did her so called friends who 'knew her so well' really believe that? Did they really believe that she had no connection to the outside world besides them? How naïve.  
  
Then again, no one ever praised them for their wit. It was always, "The-boy- who-lived!" or "Potter and Weasley have saved the day again!" Rarely was the one who figured things out mentioned. All anyone cared about was that the two boys risked their lives to save the wizarding world.  
  
There were few precious souls who knew that they would never have gotten there on their own. And of these, only one would ever admit to the large part she played. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Harry, and Ron were perfectly content to pretend that she had minimal contribution. After all, that's what she wanted right? Heaven forbid that she would want fame or fortune! Although, she couldn't be mad at them for what they believed about her, could she?  
  
Only one had ever really acknowledged her part. It was amazing almost that He would be the one. She had been shocked, to say the least, when He had pulled her aside and spoken.  
  
"It's ridiculous, how they so easily forget," he had stated. "I will never understand how the fools can believe that Potter and Weasley had enough brains to figure things out on their own."  
  
That had been in her second year, after the terrible incident with the Chamber of Secrets. Everyone had heard about the two 'brave' students going into the Chamber. No one really knew that they had only discovered the basilisk because of her.  
  
She had easily let the incident slide, with the help of her friends. But one thing had stuck in her mind: He had, in His own twisted sense, given her credit. Was it even possible? For so long she believed that He hated her. But perhaps it was that He hated her friends more?  
  
All summer before her third year she analyzed this strange occurrence. Finally, she decided to study Him and attempt to figure Him out.  
  
That was when it started. A simple curiosity. For the next three years she watched and studied Him; and slowly, she found a respect for her established Potions Professor. With time, that respect turned to appreciation, and appreciation turned to attraction.  
  
It was unthinkable! She had come to have a 'crush' on Him. She knew that if anyone ever found out, her fellow students would forever hate her. The man was every student's worst nightmare: greasy hair, swirling cape, accompanied by a sharp wit and tongue.  
  
Throughout the years, she had given up on her consistent studying from textbooks, hoping to be the resident 'know-it-all' of the school. She had come to appreciate the books as a way to try and impress Him.  
  
Every class with Him was a new way to prove herself; and each and every time He shot her down. Eventually it became clear that he would never again appreciate her work. He always found a way to praise Malfoy, even if she had completed her potion first. Even when Malfoy and all other students besides herself failed to perfect a potion, she was ignored.  
  
And then today. It had been a normal class, the students separated into pairs and ordered to create a difficult potion. For whatever reason, He had paired her with Malfoy for the day. As usual, the pair finished first, and the Potions Master was immediately there to critique them.  
  
"Perfect Mr. Malfoy! I see that you struggled through working with an incompetent muggle-born. Twenty points to Slytherin!"  
  
How could He say that? After all of her hard work, trying to impress Him, and He acted as though she were failing His class!  
  
Even worse, after class her so-called friends had told her to get over it. "Who cares what he says? He's just an old greasy git!"  
  
Why couldn't they understand? Everything she had done was for Him. Everything!  
  
As she wept on the floor of her dormitory, Hermione Granger lost her hope. After all, it wasn't like she would ever have a chance with the one she loved, Severus Snape.  
  
All He had ever given her were a few simple words.  
  
*  
  
AN: Hello! It's been a while since I have written anything, so this may be rusty. You have been warned! Anyways, this is my second attempt at a Harry Potter fan fiction, so I hope you all enjoyed it! Criticism, both good and bad, is welcome. Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling had rights to all characters and anything else you may recognize. (Even if I was disappointed in Book Five....) 


End file.
